RWBY: Omega Storm
by KhaosOmega
Summary: The main story 'Omega 34: Whitley's Trap' runs alongside. Jet, using his alumnus status from the events of 'RWBY: Super Rainbow', lands a position as a second combat instructor at Beacon. As part of a special training program he puts three teams in particular through Jet puts the females through a course that eventually reveals Emerald as Tiffany from 2126. Rated T for now.


**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are the Jet Brazie character and certain plot elements; everythig else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Prologue: Four Trailers**

 _Red_

Ruby Rose stood still, looking down at a gravestone on a lonely hill. Snow was falling at a calm rate, and the girl had the hood of her red cloak over her head. A forest surrounded the girl, who had short black hair with a red tint and silver eyes. On her waist was what, at the moment, looked like a simple case for holding something. Ruby may only be fifteen, but the case was the compact, non-combat form of a weapon she designed herself, with a size very close to her own height.

A large group of Beowolves approaching were about to learn this the hard way. Twenty minutes of fighting erupted as the first one got close, and in the end Ruby was the only person left standing.

As Ruby walked away from the scene, a nearby tree was seen with a mysterious mark on it. The Greek letter Omega, surrounding five individual symbols stacked atop each other.

* * *

 _White_

Things were about to get crazy at White Castle for one Weiss Schnee. She found herself face to face with a massive armored entity. During the battle that ensued she managed to land a couple hits, but two attacks by the armor were especially notable during the first part of it. One attack had caught her near the left eye, leaving a bleeding wound. Her rapier, Myrtenaster, was thrown a good distance away from her when she attempted to block the second.

She got lucky, though, when a mysterious sword randomly appeared between her and her usual weapon. Said sword bore the same unknown mark from the Red tree.

Managing to grab it, Weiss proceeded to unleash a super technique, landing a powerful Shining Sword Attack that took down the armor in a surprising burst of power.

* * *

 _Black_

Two figures proceeded to climb onto a moving train carrying a large amount of Dust. Adam Taurus landed most of the attacks in the raid, as his cute partner Blake Belladonna was worried about the direction the White Fang was going.

"Adam, i'm worried about the direction the White Fang's going." she said, her voice rather small.

"Blake, for some reason i've been feeling like this raid is about to go the way of the pear." Adam told her. "The only problem is i don't know how it -"

A deafening BANG! erupted through the air, as all of a sudden Adam's body exploded. Blake had instinctively leapt away off the moving train, limiting the amount of Adam's blood and guts she got on her.

On a nearby tree was the same mark from before, here having appeared to have been embedded into it from whatever killed Adam without warning.

Elsewhere, a cloaked figure lay flat on their front, the tip of what appeared to be a customized Locust OneShot smoking.

"Dropped him." the figure said in a British accent, before the OneShot decomposed itself into an unknown storage area and the figure itself faded to dust.

* * *

 _Yellow_

About a block from a specific bar in Vale was where a large number of dust particles started coming together to form a person.

It was the same person behind Adam's death, but without the cloak from before. Said cloak's hood was larger than a normal cloak due to three vertically aligned green spikes just above the neck in this person's mid-calf-length jet black hair. While it couldn't be seen from the back, said neck was equipped with a sapphire-studded, cyan-banded choker. Four pairs of hanging earrings hung from the figure's ears, the left one also featuring a scouter whose cyan lens concealed the left eye's cyan eyeshadow and disguised the brown eye color. A black muscle shirt, bearing a winged Rainbow Star with a golden X on it, covered a good portion of the person's torso, showing it to be toned just right, while most of the figure's legs were covered by a pair of jeans held up by a leather belt. Rhinestone-studded electric blue seven inch stiletto platform peep-toe pumps with double locking ankle-straps boosted the figure's height to an impressive six foot six.

"Man, i hope Yang's in there, i need her so i can set up one of the items to activate the Rainbow Angel Bond in this dimension." the figure spoke in a clearly male voice. "If i really get lucky and the twins are there as well, i can use that XQ Stealth Cam Corbin sent R27 to install to enable them to earn enrollment into Beacon. I know exactly how i'll force Yang into my Form Fuser, too. May need to take the goons down so they don't interfere. Just hope if they are there that Miltia knows how to pull off Rainbow Synergy for her own sake; it'll enable her to withstand my attacks since she'll have the defense level of the same form as my attack power." With that, the figure entered the bar. Sure enough, Yang and the twins were there.

Yang was talking to Junior, with the twins behind him - and Junior was far enough away from her that she was out of his reach. Smirking, the figure swung an arm out, severing a strand of Yang's long blonde hair which fell in front of her face. Slowly getting off the stool she sat on, Yang turned to the figure, lilac eyes now red.

Without warning, Yang rushed forward, right arm cocked and ready to land a devastating punch.

Missed, as the figure ducked.

"Gotta move faster than that if ya wanna hit me." the figure told her in a taunting voice. Provoked, Yang shot forward again, only to miss the next strike attempt. "Man, these punch-first types are so predictable." Another dodged attack from Yang, who this time attempted to land a hit with her left fist. "In fact, you're so predictable the broad side of a barn has enough of a heads-up to get outta the way."

Yang lost it. Stopping her unsuccessful assault, she proceeded to power up.

It was just as her hair turned from blonde to pink that the figure (who had moved so fast nobody even knew he had moved) hit a pressure point on the back of her neck with his right hand, middle and ring fingers atop the index and pinkie fingers, respectively.

The twin in red gasped when she saw it.

"Melanie, that guy just hit the Form Fuser on Yang!" she exclaimed. Her twin sister, who was in white, leapt over the bar and rushed at the unknown male, who rushed towards her in response. Just before they made contact the male suddenly vanished into thin air, rematerializing ten feet behind her.

Two seconds later Melanie's dress split off, leaving her in just her bladed thigh high stiletto boots - for she wasn't wearing anything under the now-removed dress. Before she could react, she took a kick to the back of the head which knocked her out.

Junior proceeded to rush out and attempt to take the figure down.

"Kidney punch." Before Junior or anyone else could react, the figure was behind the club's owner driving a right fist into the kidney area of his back.

"Kidney punch." Two.

"Kidney punch." Three.

"Kidney punch." Four.

"And pause..." the figure, jumping backwards a bit, right fist pulsing with a reddish energy, said before driving said fist into the floor.

"SCARLET QUAKE!" When the fist hit the floor, the energy building on it was released in a massive wave that took down Junior and all the henchmen.

Miltia, who had been behind the figure and such was not affected by the move, stood still in shock.

' _Scarlet Quake?! That's GOTTA be a new move he recently picked up!_ ' she thought. Moving forward, she slowly removed her dress revealing that, unlike her twin, she had a strapless bra and matching panties under her dress.

"So the shy twin finally steps up. And it appears she was more prepared than her twin in terms of her dress being removed." the figure spoke to himself.

"You may have beaten the others, including my twin sister, so easily, but i won't be so easy." Miltia told him.

"Oh really, and how do you think that'll happen?" he asked. Miltia grinned, before moving her arms in front of her, then over her shoulders (ring fingers down), and then swung them downwards as she was engulfed in a pillar of rainbow energy.

When it faded Miltia's hair (which was now down to her ankles), eyes, and a pair of angelic wings were all rainbow-colored. A teal tube top and silver miniskirt now covered her bra and panties, and the bracelets of her gloves had multiplied. The one thing that didn't change was the red thigh high stiletto boots she wore.

"Before we get started, i gotta take care of something first." the figure said, arm raised. With a flash of blue in his eyes, the unconscious bodies of Yang and Melanie were floated away towards two soft chairs; Yang's was placed in one randomly while Melanie's was angled so it looked like she was seated in her chair normally, at which point a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans (which were tucked into her thigh boots) materialized on her. "In regards to the new outfit that just appeared out of thin air on Melanie, the blades on her thigh boots is why i had the jeans appear tucked inside them, so she doesn't tear them when removing them."

"Oh." Miltia said. The figure then removed the scouter, which was then digitized by a light randomly emitting from his right arm. "Smart move there, you already lost one scouter while your opponent blinded you with a Solar Flare, this move must be to prevent a repeat."

"Ah, so you're linked to Delta 5 then; she's the only possible way you'd know that."

"Huh?"

"She was there when it happened; in fact, the girl responsible made a move on her to lure me there in the first place."

"Oh. Before or after joining the Rainbow Angels?"

"Twelve years before. Back in 2027 in RSX she still went by the name you go by, but when i entered her homeworld in RTQ in 2039 she had changed it to Marissa."

"Didn't know that." Miltia said before the battle started. The duo started moving so fast nobody could track them, but neither of them took any damage from the hits that did connect. Both had infinite defense, though Miltia only got hers through the deployment of Rainbow Synergy.

Twenty minutes later the two of them stopped. In a flash of light Miltia deactivated her energy surge; while the wings disappeared and her hair and eyes returned to their normal colors (all three of which she expected), much to her surprise her hair remained ankle-length while the outfit merged into an entirely red lookalike of her original dress.

The surprises for them were different, for she had been hoping to have an entirely red version of the dress she had been wearing when the mystery opponent entered, while the increase in her hair's length was more than what she had expected. There were no changes to her thigh boots, though that was because they had stayed in their original form while Rainbow Synergy was active.

Even more surprising was when the figure walked over to a nearby pillar and waved his left hand over a specific spot, revealing a camera Miltia hadn't seen before. Said camera had a golden X emblazoned on the side, which made her assume it was why the male opponent she had just held her own against with Rainbow Synergy assistance knew where it was.

"See ya later Miltia." the mystery male said before he vanished into thin air.


End file.
